Naruto: The kitsune warrior!
by Rogueblood
Summary: As long as poor naruto lived in the village of Konoha. He meets the Kyuubi and befriends him. What happens now that he meets Kyuubi? strong/Dark naruto. some bashings. i will not add his catch phrase.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: the kitsune Warrior!

Rougeblood: **hey everyone this is my first attempt at a naruto story so tell me how i did and no flaming!**

"Hi" normal voice

"_ HI"_ inner thoughts

"**i will kill you all" **demon/jutsu

I do not own naruto

* * *

_chapter 1_

For all his life, Naruto Uzumaki, was the very thing the people, both civilians and some ninjas, despised in the village of konoha. Reason why they hate him? because he holds the greatest and most powerful of the tailed beasts...The Kyuubi no Yoko. Of course little Naruto here doesn't know about the great demon lord in his body, only the hatred for it is what he knew growing up. We now find young 5 year old Uzumaki running as fast as his malnourished body can take him. Why is he running? Thats easy, if you look behind him he is being chased by the villagers and some ninjas.

'_ why? why do they hate me!' _ thought young Naruto as he rounded another corner to lose the current mob. He wasn't so lucky as they found him again and so he was off running as fast as his little legs could carry him.

" Die hell spawn!" "Come back here and die!" "you shouldn't even be alive!", said the crowd of angry people as they gained little by little on Naruto. He turned into an alley way in order to lose them but what he didn't expect was that, that alley way was blocked off by a brick wall.

"There he is! Lets get him!", He spun around and was face to face with the mob. one stepped up and seemed to be the leader. This man was 6'1 and wearing shinobi black jeans and muscle shirt with a chuunin vest on, he had black hair that somewhat covered his eyes. He pulled out a kunai and charged at naruto.

"Time to finish what the Yondaime started!", Naruto closed his eyes and prayed to Kami he lived through this. pain followed as the chuunin stabbed him in the neck then followed it by pinning naruto to the wall with a kunai for both hands and feet. Blood poured out as he yelled in pain. Soon after the crowd started beating him. Naruto found the bliss of unconsciousness after a blow to the temple.

Drip. Drip. Drip. Naruto groaned as he stood up and started taking in his surrounding.

" looks like they threw me in a sewer", Naruto said as he looked around what appeared to be a sewer maze. A gentle wind was felt as he turned to it. What he saw in one of the corridors was a faint but noticeable, red glow. So he did what all children did and followed it to the source. As he took his first step towards the glow, he felt something rather wet so he looked down finding it to be water covering the entire floor but this was strange. It didn't make him wet! He didn't ponder for too long as a voice, dark and evil, rang out to him.

"**Come here boy!"**, the voice yelled out. Naruto looked around scared and frightened but noticed it was coming from the red glow. So he followed it and was amazed/scared at his finding. The red glow came from behind a HUGE gate!

* * *

sorry for the very short beginning but its my first story and i will have more LONGER chapters for you to enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: the kitsune Warrior!

Rougeblood: **hey everyone i am back. sorry it took so long i am leaving for college. have fun reading. Ja NE!**

"Hi" normal voice

"_ HI"_ inner thoughts

"**i will kill you all"'_What are you doing here whelp'_ **demon talking/thoughts

**_shadow clone jutsu!_ - **jutsu

I do not own Naruto or any other characters.

* * *

_chapter 2_

Naruto looked at the gate in total awe, but, what was behind the gate was something that he should have never seen until later in life. A giant red fox with Nine tails!. He stumbled a few feet back and landed on his butt. The fox eyed the small child like a piece of meat before it spoke. "** AH! so I finally meet my container."** It smiled flashing teeth as sharp as nails and as big as small buildings. It looked down on Naruto before laughing making the water around the sewer ripple in huge waves. Naruto got up and looked at the Fox. " So, you're the reason why I am hated?", he said in total confidence while on the inside he was slightly afraid but as he grew up he learned to never show fear. The fox smiled his teeth again and nodded once in approval. **"Indeed I am boy. What are you, a weak container, going to do about it?"**, said the Fox as he lowered himself to get a better look at his container. It was shocked to find something in the boys eyes that even scared him. Never in all the Fox's life has he seen such cold, emotionless, dead, blue eyes. The fox looked at the boy in slight amazement but in more confusion than anything else.

**" Tell me boy, give me a reason not to kill you right now", **The Fox said as he waited for the boy to beg for life, But, he was taken back in complete shock as the words left in a voice that shouldn't belong to a small child. "Go ahead", Naruto said, " take my life for I wish to be free from this hell hole of a village". The Fox looked at the boy more over as if inspecting him.

**" what has happened to make you so dead young one?" **The Fox said. Walking close to the cage, Naruto looked straight into the foxes eyes. "Why don't you look through my memories and see for yourself", gently touching the now curious fox's head. Kyuubi's mind was suddenly flooded with memories of Naruto's life. The Fox jerked back violently as it raised its head and roared a powerful but saddened roar. The fox's angry eyes locked onto the boy's and he slammed himself hopping to break free of the cage. **" LET ME OUT! LET ME KILL THEM ALL FOR THEIR INSOLENCE!"**, the Kyuubi roared into the damp sewer of a mind. Naruto watched with no emotion showing on his face. "Leave it be Kyuubi-san. As much as i want to kill them too I have to become stronger and in order to do that I will become a ninja...THE BEST NINJA IN THE WORLD!" he screamed with a look of determination etched on his face. The Fox stood at his full hight and looked down upon young Naruto. **'_As i see now. he will be perfect for my_****_experiment',_ **the Fox thought. It nodded once and looked at the boy dead on. **"Come closer through the cage boy. How about a deal?" **Naruto looked at the fox then walked through the bars.

* * *

**sorry about another yet short story. I need some ideas and parings. No Yiao, but some Yuri and regular stuff later on in the chapters. Anyways i have college so it will be a while so give me ideas and i will get bck to you laters! Ja Ne! **


End file.
